


山风坠落7

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	山风坠落7

罗云熙第二日醒来宿醉未消，头痛欲裂，他爬起来喝掉了床边还泛着热气的水，一旁放着吴磊留下的字条，罗云熙躺回床上看了两眼就扔到了一边，身上的衬衣被他压的皱巴巴的。

他关了机被子一卷又睡了过去，连请假都省了，一口气睡到了下午，简单的吃了饭，就去练习室晃了一圈。

同舞团的白鹿见到他来一脸的八卦:“罗老师昨天竟然没换衣服！还皱巴巴的！在哪里滚的？！”

罗云熙笑骂道:“滚蛋。”独自去换了衣服练舞，没多久就晃到了六点，人陆陆续续的都走了，大家似乎习惯了最近罗云熙的晚归，也没有人过问太多。

练习室一会儿就变得静悄悄的，罗云熙坐在地板上，安静下来总想起昨晚一些模糊的片段，他昨天明明逃开了陈飞宇的控制，却没有逃脱那种感觉，梦里握着他腰的双手格外真实，罗云熙皱着眉掀起衣角，对着镜子也没有看出什么端倪，他的后腰白净无暇，没有像之前陈飞宇堵他时留下的手印淤痕。

罗云熙叹了口气，觉得自己神经太紧张了，起身去储物柜拿水杯，却见手机屏幕一闪一闪的，他拿起一看是吴磊，随手接了起来:“小磊。”

“云熙你不回家吃饭吗？”电话另一段的吴磊问他。

“唔……”他仰头喝水:“你吃吧，不用管我。”

“那你什么时候回来？”吴磊又问。

罗云熙没有说话，有一瞬间他很想全盘托出，但是他的丈夫会怎么想？他会马上从C城飞回来吧。会不会认为是他的妻子勾引了他的儿子？

所以他只是回道:“小磊，我有些事。”

吴磊沉默片刻，又道:“那还在酒店休息吧，我把昨天的房间续一下，你过去……云熙，你是不是很想爸，他下周就会回来。”

罗云熙实在感念对方的体贴，他轻嗯了一声，回了一句“谢谢”。

他又练了一会儿，却未免有些心不在焉，七点左右他点的沙拉送来了，他用毛巾擦了擦汗，正准备下楼拿外卖，练习室的门却被推开了，吴磊的头伸进来，看到他先是笑:“在楼下碰到你的外卖，我给你拿上来了。”

罗云熙也很意外:“你怎么过来了？”

练习室没有坐的地方，罗云熙靠坐在墙边，把餐盒放在腿上，吴磊四周打量一番，在他身边坐了下来，突然没头没尾的道:“有什么事，你可以告诉我。”

罗云熙停了叉子，盯着盘中的圣女果:“没有，没什么。”被继子骚扰到不能回家这种事情有多难以启齿，他往嘴里拼命塞着菜叶子也压不住心里的酸涩。

吴磊抓住他的手腕:“别吃了，”罗云熙一挣扎，他就放开了:“对不起，我是说，你慢些吃，然后……我能做点什么吗？你不要难过……”

罗云熙扭头看他，吴磊皱着眉头，似乎很苦恼的样子，那些情绪降落在他身上，罗云熙心底那些酸涩突然就有了出口。

他把餐盒放在一边，撑着地板起身:“我跳舞给你看吧。”

旋转的剪影，轻盈的跃动，像初生的鹿，纯粹又懵懂，美丽又易碎。

吴磊看的挪不开眼，直到罗云熙停下来，朝他走来，他还是愣愣的盯着对方，罗云熙一笑，吴磊慌忙低下头，耳尖都红透了:“你，跳的真好。”

罗云熙觉得自己似乎摆脱了那片阴影，整个人变得轻盈，吴磊每日在练习室里陪着他，晚上送他回酒店，有时他坐在地板上发呆，吴磊也沉默的陪着他，像是偷来的片刻安宁。

只是某些感觉刻在骨髓里，挥之不去。

所以当那双手蒙上他的眼睛时，罗云熙几乎惊叫着跳起来，他气喘吁吁的挣脱开，回头却看见吴磊正举着双手，目瞪口呆的看着他。

罗云熙止不住的颤抖，吴磊缓和气氛般的笑了一下:“抱歉，没想到会吓到你……”他说着慌慌张张的转身:“我去给你倒杯水。”

罗云熙一把拉住他的手，身体还在微微的战栗，似乎被吓得不轻，吴磊看向他，接着眼神有些闪躲，他想抚开罗云熙的手，嘴里念叨着:“杯子……诶你杯子放哪儿了……”

然而手被罗云熙抓的死死的，罗云熙凑到他面前，眼睛看向他，神色透出些脆弱，樱色的唇微张似乎想说些什么，接着突然就钻进他怀里:“别去，你抱抱我，抱抱我就好……”

罗云熙似乎在极力控制自己的情绪，他依偎进吴磊的怀中，抓着他的衣襟急促的喘息，双肩微微颤抖，吴磊见状顿时心疼的直抽气，忙将他揽入怀中，下巴抵在他的肩头安抚的磨蹭:“没事了，别怕。”

罗云熙渐渐在吴磊怀中平静了下来，他微微一挣，吴磊就放开了他，他直起身看向吴磊，突然就追不到对方的眼神，只看到对方的下巴，他伸手去抓刚才环住他的那只手，吴磊却突然仿佛受惊一般跳开了。

罗云熙怔住，吴磊摇着头退了一步:“不行。”

青年这一瞬看过来的眼神很专注，那样的神色他很熟悉，仿佛眼里只容得下他一个人，然而很快又变得有些难过，吴磊看着他，突然像初次见面时那般，对他展颜一笑，接着摇了摇头，转身走出了练习室。

罗云熙回过神来时，对方已经离开很久了，练习室里寂静到空旷，他后退几步，顺着墙慢慢滑倒了地上。

太荒诞了，他想，他抓住的救命稻草是不可预期的黑色幽默，又或许从开始一切都是错的。

那天晚上他不可避免的再次陷入桃色的梦境，被继子捏住纤细的腰肢，按在床上顶弄，粗大的欲望抵着软穴戳弄，他双腿支撑不住倒向一旁，又被握住软绵的臀肉拉起来跪好。

梦里的陈飞宇好像很温柔，他无法挣脱，他被毫无保留的亵玩，揉弄，每一处敏感都被摸透，触碰，身体在抚慰下战栗，颤抖。

——小妈妈。

陈飞宇唤他的一瞬间，他竟想象身后是吴磊的脸，忍不住呻吟出声，接着在梦里都听见自己的哭声:“我不……我没有。”

承认自己沉浸于继子的抚慰让他像在被撕扯，无论这个人是曾经得逞的陈飞宇，还是只存在于臆想中的吴磊。

罗云熙哭醒的时候天色还有些沉，他把被子用力的卷了卷，似乎这样便能代替梦中吴磊手臂的温度，令人无比的安心。

床边矮几上放了一杯水，还泛着稀薄的热气，在黑暗中微不可察。

——————————  
吴磊没有再来练习室找他，罗云熙的刻意逃避也在某一日迎来了终点，他在傍晚时分接到了吴先生打来的电话:“今天能在晚餐时分见到你吗，我的夫人？”

罗云熙在六点半打开家门，阿姨在厨房里忙活，他便拉开餐桌坐在桌前发呆，一双手从身后探出来，按在他身侧的桌上，将他困在怀中，温热的唇轻轻的吻了吻他的侧脸。

罗云熙觉得痒似的动了动，却并没有闪躲，他看着桌上那束鲜红的玫瑰，表情冷淡的像一个精致的玩偶，陈飞宇的唇贴在他的耳侧，轻声道:“小妈，好久不见。”

罗云熙看着阿姨时不时出现在厨房门口的背影，似乎完全丢掉了过去那种惊弓之鸟般的情绪，问道:“你同你父亲说了什么？”

“哦，”陈飞宇的鼻尖蹭过他的脸颊，慢慢往下，低嗅着他颈间甜蜜的气息:“我只是提醒他，在他外出的这段时间，他美丽的妻子日日都不回家。”

“罗先生。”

陈飞宇收回手，往客厅走，听见家政阿姨从厨房出来，同罗云熙讲着话:“吴先生和小吴先生什么时候到家啊？”

罗云熙:“快了，上菜吧。”

Tbc


End file.
